crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Takiya Genji
Takiya Genji is the main protagonist of the Crows Zero film History He is an old friend of Tokio and it was revealed that Tokio was the one who gave Genji his infamous haircut [[Crows Zero (manga)|''Crows Zero (manga)]]. One day, he and Tokio went to climbed an electric tower and this is where Genji would accidentally cut himself on his left eyebrow when he saved Tokio from falling [[Crows Zero Reboot|''Crows Zero Reboot]]; Chapter 15. page 6. 'Suzuran' 'Senior' 'First semester' Genji enters Suzuran All-Boys High School as a transferred senior with the goal of conquering it. His father, Hideo made a deal with him, stating that if Genji succeeds where he failed, in uniting the infamous delinquent school Suzuran, then he will allow his son to succeed him as the boss of his Yakuza organization. He eventually forms his own faction, the GPS (Genji's Perfect Succession) and goes to war with the Serizawa Army's Serizawa Tamao, who was the closest to ruling Suzuran before Genji showed up and opposed his dominance over the school. With the help of Hideto Bandou, the GPS was victorious in their final battle with Serizawa's Army despite being outnumbered. After defeating Serizawa himself, Genji then turned his focus towards beating the second year Rindaman who was said to be undefeated at Suzuran High. Second semester Genji unwittingly broke the non-aggression pact between Suzuran and Housen when he interfered with the Housen Killer Corp's revenge on Kawaishi Noboru, who was responsible for Makio Bitou's death two years earlier. This caused Housen's Head Narumi Taiga to declare war on Suzuran. He defeats Taiga in a one on one on the top of Housen Academy's rooftop and was recognized as the "Captain" of Suzuran's forces during their assault on Housen Academy. On the final day of school, before graduating, Genji fought Rindaman one last time, however, Genji would lose yet again. Sajima Yousuke (Suzuran's freshman war winner in Hana Tsukishima's senior year) secretly witnessed this fight when he was in his fourth year in grade school Worst; Chapter 89, page 18-19. Trivia * Genji has a brief cameo appearance in Kyou Kara Ore Wa!! working as a barber. Kyou Kara Ore Wa!!; episode 1 Fights * Genji vs. Serizawa - Won * Genji vs. Chuta Tamura - Won * Genji vs. Rindaman - Lost, several times * Genji vs. Sugihara Makoto - Won ''Crows Zero II: Suzuran x Housen''; Chapter 12.5, page 29 * Genji vs. Kuga Youji - Won ''Crows Zero II: Suzuran x Housen''; Chapter 4, page 38 * Genji vs. Kaji Mitsuo, two underlings - Won Crows Zero II: Suzuran x Housen; Chapter 12, page 34 * Genji vs. Kaji Teruo - Won ''Crows Zero II: Suzuran x Housen''; Chapter 34, page 27 * Genji vs. Narumi Taiga - Won * Genji vs. Sakishima Kouta - Won Crows Zero II: Suzuran x Housen; Chapter 43, page 9 Gallery takiya 10 years.JPG|10 years old in Crows Zero Reboot Genji Mid.JPG|middle school 1-1481525840.JPG|Crows Zero takiya after kuga.JPG Takiya messy.PNG Genji reboot.JPG|Crows Zero Reboot genji matsumoto taishi.jpg|Crows Zero (Stage Play) Genji kkow.JPG|cameo appearance in Kyou Kara Ore Wa!! References Category:Characters Category:Suzuran Category:Suzuran 23rd Class Category:Crows Zero Category:Worst